Untouchable
by Kiki Silver
Summary: Lance Alvers thought he was a tough, rebellious loner who didn't need anybody...until he met Kitty Pryde. Written from his own perspective.
1. Under the Influence

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, the WB and Marvel does (an unholy alliance if ever there was one). I'm not making any money off this, this is strictly for entertainment purposes. Kinda sad, isn't it? _

A/N: D'oh! I should have mentioned that this was only the FIRST chapter :P sorry, sorry! Anyway, I've been watching Season 2 and the more I see the more I'm rooting for Lance to get together with Kitty! They make a cute couple, dontcha think?--though Pietro is and always will be my first choice^-^ OK time to stop rambling. Anyway, this is only my technically my THIRD fic ever but I started it waay before "Normal Jean," so I'm still getting the hang of this--I need feedback to know how I'm doing so far. Thanks! *bounces* 

  


**Untouchable**

  
**1. Under the Influence**

I had that dream again. It was a late Friday night, or maybe it was Saturday. 

We're in the living room, and it's actually clean. The couch is in one piece cause Freddy hasn't sat in it yet, and we're sitting together with the TV on but we're not watching it. I'm looking into her big, beautiful blue eyes and whisper "pretty kitty." 

She smiles shyly and wraps her arms around my neck, leaning into me. God, she's so pretty and little--her head rests against the center of my chest (yeah we're standing up now). I could just pick her up and take her upstairs and... 

Any train of thought I might have derails as Kitty raise on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine. I kiss her back and wrap my arms around her tightly, _my_ Kitty, my little kitten, my beautiful girlfriend, and I smile. Things are finally as they should be. It was love at first sight, at least for me. At first she resisted me, but only because she was under the misguided influence of her parents and the X-Geeks. Now she's finally come around and turned to me, the only one who's ever really been able to help her. 

Suddenly she breaks the kiss and I automatically lean in to make up for the distance between us but she pulled away and puts a finger to my lips. 

"What's that sound?" she asks, casting a suspicious glance around us 

_beep beep_

"What?" 

_Beep Beep_

"That!" 

I'm know what she's talking about but I don't want this to end 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Ah crap!" I wake up and throw myself out of bed and pound his fist on the night table, searching for the alarm clock. On the third try I got it and stopped the goddamn beeping. I look around my room. It's messy and lonely in here. I sigh and fall back into bed. "Damn," I say out loud. 

Pietro sticks his head in my room. "Ya talkin' in your sleep again Lance--'Ooh, PrettyKitty!'" he sneers in that breathy, mile-a-minute voice of his and I hurl a pillow at him but I miss of course. Little bastard waits until the last second before he runs away, causing a cold current of wind to blow into my room. 

Cursing from the cold and the sheer annoyance of my housemate, I manage to get my sorry ass out of bed. 

It's gonna be one of _those_ days. 

  
**Awwww, poor Lance! Dontcha just hate waking up in the cold?^^ TO BE CONTINUED...please lemme know what you think!**


	2. School Daze

_A/N: This takes place right after "Middleverse" in the first season of Evo, so Mystique and Rogue are still living with the B'Hood and Tabitcha AKA Boom-Boom ISN'T._

**2. School Daze**   
I pull into school and let Toad off first. His teachers like to pick on him and if he's late to English again he's gonna get detention for a month. Then I park and take up two spaces. The administration knows not to fuck with my ride ever since I got fined for double-parking and the next morning their main office looked as if a tornado hit it. They can't prove who did it, but they have a pretty good idea. Of course, they don't wanna risk it happening again so they leave me alone. Heh, I owe Pietro for that one. 

Don't really know why we still go to high school. Well actually I guess I do. Pietro has nothing better to do, it's either sit home and watch his dick get smaller or come to school. Anything to keep from being bored. Fred wouldn't miss a free lunch for the world. Toad comes cause the rest of us do. As for me... 

I see her in the hall walking out of the bathroom with two other girls. Probably just touched up their makeup before class, or something. Kitty doesn't wear makeup though as far as I can tell except for this pink lip gloss and nail polish. I bet it tastes like strawberries...the lip gloss, not the nail polish. Kitty doesn't _need_ makeup. The other girls look like they do. 

I'm leaning against the lockers with a toothpick in my mouth. I'm feenin' for a cigarette but Mystique will have my ass if I smoke in school. Dunno what the big fucking deal is--Pietro and Toad have already got her up to two packs a day. 

"Hey Kitty," I drawl as she walks past. She pretends not to hear but starts giggling with her girlfriends as soon as she turns the corner, who are looking back at me as if I'm some kind of rock star. Right on. 

My first class is Geometry. I sit in the back and put my feet up on the chair of the kid in front of me. Rogue's in the class too. We basically ignore each other. I'm not interested in getting close to her and the feeling's mutual. She thinks for herself though, I'll give her that. Toad likes to look at her as if he wants her, but I think he just does it to annoy her. I'm sorry, but what guy could ever fall for her quasi-goth bitch queen act? Not even Toad is that desperate...okay well maybe he is. 

Mr. Barton drones on and on. I don't even pretend to pay attention. He got in my face about it but pretty much gave up on me after the first week. They all do. I'm in classes with a lot of underclassmen, and as long as I don't make trouble the teachers are willing to leave me alone. They think I'm trailer trash, or retarded or something. Not that I give a shit what they think. 

The fat, four-eyed kid whose chair I put my feet on and who looks like he could be named "Seymour Butts" turns around and glares at me because I just kicked him in the back. Hey, it was an accident. He can't do anything about it, but he doesn't wanna get up and move to another seat, so he settles for giving me this _look_ through his coke-bottle glasses that's like "You make be bigger and stronger than me but you're just a dumb fuck who'll be pumping gas at the local Jiffy Lube while I'm running my own software empire, blah blah woof woof." Then he turns around and makes a point of copying down today's homework assignment. Little dickless wonder. 

Kids like that all think I'm stupid cause I got held back a year and I fail almost all my classes. But they're the stupid ones. They're the ones sitting in their chairs like stupid fatted calves, bending over and taking whatever the teachers have to throw at them. It's cause they're afraid. They're afraid of failure, afraid of going against the crowd, afraid that Mommy and Daddy are gonna kick them outta the house if they don't do exactly what they're told. 

But Kitty--my thoughts always end up going back to her--Kitty's not like that, even if her GPA is higher than anyone else's in her class. She's mad smart, so she doesn't _need_ to stress or waste any time on school, doesn't have to give herself up. I've seen her--well actually Pietro's seen her--she friggin' reads quantum physics books in earth science class! She doesn't pay attention, but she still manages beat them at their own game. She's beyond their control, beyond anyone's control. 

Yeah, I know she acts like an airhead so she can fit in better with the X-Geeks. Yeah, the guys rag on me cause she's only a freshman. As if I give a fuck what grade she's in. 

Yesterday we fought with the X-Geeks over that stupid projector-thing-a-ma-jig...I called her pretty. It just came out in the heat of battle and that sort of thing. I called her pretty and she called me a loser. Damn. OK, so maybe I sent her flying towards a brick wall, but I knew she'd phase through it! And she did, but not only did she phase, she leapt back out of the wall and turned a perfect flip before landing on her feet. Guess cats always land on their feet. Man, is there anything that girl can't do? 

"Pretty Kitty..." I don't even realize I'm saying it out loud. No one notices, except Rogue. She looks a little surprised, then when she sees me looking at her she turns away and goes back to looking sullen. Whatever. I don't care if she knows. I'm pretty sure she'll keep quiet, cause I heard that she actually talked to Summers. Rogue having a conversation with anyone is equivalent to a normal girl having with sex with someone. I figure she likes him. 

_Summers._ The pencil I'm holding breaks as I automatically clench my fist. I hate that kid. Not just cause he's a preppy asshole, but cause of Kitty. I've seen the way she looks at him. Man, every time I see the two of them together I wanna walk over to them and rip his eyes out. Wonder if his optic blasts would work without any eyeballs, heh. What the hell does she see in him anyway? Guess it's because she's a good girl and good girls have to like good guys... 

But dammit, Summers may be a good guy but he's a dick! You'd have to be a complete dumbass not to notice when a girl like Kitty flashes those big blues at you. Of course, Summers is a complete dumbass, so nevermind. I know he's supposed to be the good guy, but he treats her like crap. He thinks she's just some dumb freshman who can't think for herself. He's too busy drooling over that red-headed ho. 

Ok, so I'm jealous. I'd give just about anything for Kitty to look at me that way. She did look at me that way once. Before that redheaded bitch and her bald pimp came in and screwed everything up. 

By now class is over and I'm pissed off. Not a good thing when I'm surrounded by a bunch of annoying underclassmen. Seymour Butts, as I've now named him, is just getting out of his chair. I get up and walk by, and just as I go past my arm shoots out so Seymour drops all his papers and falls over his desk. To anyone else, it just looks like the fat little turd lost his balance. 

I walk out of the room, whistling, hands in my pockets. Oh yeah, this morning has definitely sucked, but things are looking up... 

**AAAAH! I just saw "Joyride" and I think I love Lance now even more than I love Pietro!^^ Sorry, I just had to write this, it wouldn't leave me alone :P And I was getting tired of Lance acting lobotomized whenever Kitty's around, or even worse angsting 24/7. Whaddaya think? Lance is a badass but a loveable badass, no??^^**


End file.
